All Lee Wanted
by Mentos not mental
Summary: Okay. Tenten is trying to be like Lee, but instead, she learns a dark secret about his lifestyle. Um.. a bit sad. TentenxLee love story. Please Read and Review! One-shot.


I wanted to be like you

Okay, here is another fanfic I am submitting. Umm.. it's a song fic. Information about the song is at the end of this. Please read and review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song. here is the story anyhow...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
_

Tenten admired Lee. She loved how he never let anything get him down. "That's it," she cried out, "I'm gonna be like Lee!" She started training harder and fiercer than she ever did before. One day while Tenten was doing her exercises, she heard calls from down the block. "Give up girlie! Only guy ninjas can achieve anything!" She looked ready to attack, but she then saw how many guys were mocking her. There stood about ten males. All had stupid smirks on their faces. Repeatedly, they crushed her with their hurtful words. "Shut up!" Tenten shouted falling to her knees. "Hah, look at the girl. She's so pitiful," whispered a boy. His friends around him laughed and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. (A/n: Camel?! Where?!) Tenten ran away from there.

_  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
_

It was then that she realized that Rock Lee from her team had experienced the same thing. Everyone, except Gai-sensei, had put him down. They never believed that he could become a splendid ninja. They thought this because he had no ninjutsu or genjutsu. Almost no one tried to truly help him. The only one was Gai-sensei. Tenten kept running. Where to? She had no idea. She just let her feet take her some place. Any where was better than there. (A/n: Maybe not with the Akatsuki or Orochimaru's place for her). Point is Lee needed someone. Gai could not keep him going forever.

_So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away  
_

Continuing on the path, Tenten found herself in a green pasture with a river of crystal clear water running about 5 meters in front of her. "I need to help Lee!" Tenten muttered to herself. "What did you say my youthful teammate?" A voice asked from behind a shady tree. "Oh shoot!" cried Tenten at the sound of the person she had been thinking about voice. "Lee! What are you doing here?" she inquired very curiously about why her team mate was in this place instead of training. "Ahh, my dear Tenten. I come here often as a place to think.

"How do you do it Lee," Tenten dropped to the ground and let the salty tears run down her face. "Whatever do you mean?" Lee questioned and picked his only female teammate from the ground as if she weighed as much as a feather. Gently, he placed her down allowing her to lean against the soft, yet firm, tree. "How do you continue being so happy even when the world is against you?" That question echoed inside the two ninja's heads. A sigh is heard and Tenten's face immediately looks up. Lee had never been that sad before, asides from the times he could not beat Neji. "The thing is… Tenten…" his voice trailed on and off, "I just try my best to ignore it. I pretend it doesn't faze me even though those words cut like a knife."

_  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares _

Tenten reached out and grabbed his hand. "If you want to, I can save you." She sang just loud enough for him to hear. "Can you really?" inquired the confused boy. Smiling, Tenten knew exactly what Lee really needed. Unfortunately, the two had to part soon after. It was getting late and Tenten still had to do more things at home. She waved bye and whispered in his ear, "If you need anything. Just tell me. I will always be here for you." She then left almost immediately, pausing only to glance at his expression. A genuine smile was left on both faces. 

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

Lee felt happy when his teammate told him that she could help. "Even though Tenten needs not worry herself about me. She does!" Lee thought to himself. A few days pass by and the two of them had talked more so than usual. After one talk and Tenten left, Lee started training again. "250…251...252" Lee counted as he kicked the sturdy tree. "Give up loser!" A familiar voice rose up from a few yards behind him. "You'll never achieve something great." Three boys come out from the shadows. They go up to Lee and attack before he could even get a chance to blink. "Fire ball jutsu!" Fireballs shot out of the mouth of a boy with spiky hair. Lee jumped back just in time to not be barbequed to a crisp. But he suffered a few burns. A second male grabbed Lee from behind. Lee quickly swept the attacker off his feet. Not the greatest of plans since Lee was squished too with this. The third boy, and who seemed to be the leader, walked up to the defeated boy. "This is why you will never be a splendid ninja. Why don't you just give up? You don't deserve to be called a ninja!" With that, the group ran away snickering about their "fight". Lee looked up and tried to move. He couldn't move far without being in pain. "Tenten, that's what keeps me going" Lee whispered to the wind that blew across the field.

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who care

Tenten walked toward the place she and Lee always met up at. She had heard from the rumors in town that Lee was beaten up. Concerned, Tenten increased her pace. All the way to a run. "I told him, that I would help him. Some friend I've been." The girl thought sarcastically. Reaching the place, the female saw her friend leaning against the tree as always. "Lee! I'm soo sorry!" She shouted and ran to her buddy. "I want you to know that I'm here for you." Lee was taken aback by this sudden burst of comments. He saw the tears streaming down her face and immediately gave her an embrace. "Thank you. Thank you Tenten for caring." Lee smiled and looked into the setting sun. Tenten, still wrapped in his arms, looked at him and noticed a hint of sadness and was it regret? This worried Tenten. "Lee! You're not going to do anything drastic are you?" Lee beamed with sunshine and a miniscule portion of rain. "You're my best friend. Y'know that Tenten?" Lee told the weapon mistress and gave her a HUGE hug and a kiss on the cheek. The boy touched her hand. He then jumped and disappeared into the trees.

Tenten blushed and stared in the direction of her friend. Noticing something in her hand, she looked at it. It was a letter. She decided to read it.

Dearest Tenten,

I wish I had the courage to tell you my feelings in person, but I can't. You truly are my best friend. I think… no wait; I know I have fallen in love. The person who I hold forever in my heart is none other than you. My love for you is as deep as a bottomless abyss. I would travel to all the countries just to see you smile. I love you as much as I can. You were the one to hold my hand. You helped me survive the troubling experiences. I could not have done it without you. I wonder if you love me too. If you love me as much as I am to you, please do not come looking for me. I am going to be busy taking care of things for good. I love you, Lee.

Tenten gasped and clutched the letter. She started scampering off to the course her love had just ran off. Lee had said it himself in a letter. She was to not come looking for him. Tenten was too concerned to care right there and then. The girl ran and ran and ran. The first place she looked was the market. No sign of green spandex anywhere. She then came across to his house. The door creaked open when the young woman pushed it. Knowing the place, she knew where Lee's room was. Something in her gut told her to stay away, but she ignored it. Opening the entrance to her love's door, she peered inside. "Oh my gosh!" she proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs. Lying in front of her was a dieing boy. The boy who was known as Rock Lee. A paper was stuck in his hand, but was disregarded as Tenten conjured up some medical jutsus she knew. "C'mon! This has to work!" Lee whispered to her, "I am afraid this is my time to die. I love you Tenten." He then gave a bloody kiss to her lips. Falling, he laid on her chest, gave a happy sigh and closed his eyes. In his opinion, the last thing he saw was his angel. TenTen…

_  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

Tenten never was the same again. At Lee's funeral, she cried her heart out and brought more flowers than other people. No one was truly aware of the reason the boy, who seemed to be a ball of golden sunshine, would kill himself. No one, that is, until Lady Tsunade read the note that was in Lee's hand. On the front, written in a neat handwriting, was Read at funeral…Inside was one of the saddest and depressing things Tenten ever heard.

Tsunade started off by clearing her throat and read. "I do not know who is reading this, but I do not care anymore. Recently, that is what I have been feeling. Almost no one has cared for me. Last place, loser, geek, nerd, fuzzy brows. Names I have been called. Names that wore me down slowly. One person who truly cared was Gai-sensei. He treated me like a son. I love him like a father since my own has been gone long time. Thank you so very much. Sensei. I love you. The next person is one I truly care about. She stuck by me through thick and thin. I love her, and hope she loves me too. That girl is the inestimable Tenten. No one could be like her. She gave me hope through the pain. She wanted to save me from the world as much as possible. I tried to help by trying to save myself. Unfortunately, that was not enough. She gave me so much, and I didn't truly give anything back to her. I love you Tenten. Forever and ever. From, Rock Lee

_  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

Tenten kept the note that Lee had given her the day he committed suicide. She read it over and over. Everyday when she woke up, she grabbed it from her bedside. Every night before sleeping, she studied the writing. She loved the boy, just as much as he did. One day, she sat down before heading out to her ninja job. She took a paper and pen. Writing as clear as she can, she wrote, _I love you too Lee. I'm sorry for not working hard enough to save you. _She folded it up and brought it to her lover's grave. Placing the note on the ground, Tenten felt a sudden warm burst of wind. She knew that Lee had read the note and had gone peacefully to wherever he was meant to go to. "I'll be there one day too." Tenten whispered into thin air. She walked away with her head held up high.

XxXxXxXxXx

Yeah! The ending was very sucky… I didn't know how to end it. Well, as said above, the song information is here. Song is _All You Wanted. _The artist is Michelle Branch. Yup.. that's pretty much it. Thanks everyone for reading. Please don't be afraid to review. I don't bite.. ha-ha. Read and Review! No flames though please!_  
_


End file.
